In application Ser. No. 775,892 filed Mar. 9, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,785, a pair of longitudinally spaced valve elements are provided in a pneumatic outlet. As described in greater detail in this application, each valve element includes a body portion, preferably a segment of a circle, including a body portion edge which seats on a body portion valve seat located adjacent the body portion edge. Each valve element further includes a moment portion extending eccentrically and transversely away from the body portion, having a moment portion edge which seats on a moment portion valve seat located adjacent the moment portion edge. The moment portion valve seat is preferably elongated. Each valve element is thus movable to a metering position in which the body portion is spaced a small distance from the body portion valve seat to allow a small amount of lading to flow into the discharge conduit, while the moment portion edge is seated on or located closely adjacent to, the moment portion valve seat. Each valve element is further movable to an open position in which both the body portion edge and the moment portion edge are spaced from their respective valve seats to permit lading to flow through both openings into the discharge conduit. Each valve element has a pair of operating shafts attached thereto extending in opposite directions from the valve elements, parallel to the discharge conduit and passing through opposite end walls of the outlet. Operating handles are attached to the operating shafts outside the respective end walls of the outlet, and extend generally horizontally away from each other.
In Ser. No. 844,666 filed Oct. 25, 1977 the discharge conduit end cap is held in place with a pair of large headed bolts which are pivotably mounted on the discharge conduit and which engage at least a portion of the adjacent end cap. The large headed bolts are attached to vertically extending locking members of generally inverted J shape which are rotatably mounted on a side of the discharge conduit. When the operating handles are in the position which corresponds to the fully closed position of the valve elements, the lower surface of the locking members prevent movement of the respective operating handles and valve elements from moving from the closed position. If a valve element and thus its operating handles are not in the fully closed position, its operating handles will obstruct the path of the respective pivoting locking members, and the large headed bolts located adjacent the locking members cannot be pivoted into position to hold the end caps in closed position.
However in order to take a sample of the lading according to the teachings of both applications Ser. No. 775,892 and Ser. No. 884,666 it is necessary to remove the end caps from both ends of the discharge conduit.